


Sleeping Curse

by PrincessofHarte



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, I hope, Multi, Sleeping Beauty AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9189215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofHarte/pseuds/PrincessofHarte
Summary: Once upon a time, seven kingdoms lived in harmony beneath the guidance of the Miraculous. The Miraculous were seven good kwami sent to guide the kingdoms of Earth and help them prosper. A kwami would bond with a human and that human would become the advisor to the kingdom. So long as the kwami found its human in a timely manner, everything was peaceful.A Sleeping Beauty AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm basing this off the Disney movie Sleeping Beauty, neither the Brothers Grimm Sleeping Beauty nor the Italian original "Sun, Moon, and Talia." ("Sun, Moon, and Talia" is the one where Talia gets raped and her twins, Sun and Moon, wake her up.)

_Once upon a time, seven kingdoms lived in harmony beneath the guidance of the Miraculous. The Miraculous were seven good kwami sent to guide the kingdoms of Earth and help them prosper. A kwami would bond with a human and that human would become the advisor to the kingdom. So long as the kwami found its human in a timely manner, everything was peaceful._

_One day, the butterfly kwami was lost. He was stolen from his human and was forced to bond with the thief after his human died. The thief became known as Papillon. Against the butterfly kwami’s will, he waged war on the other kingdoms and plunged the world into ruin._

_From the ashes rose two kingdoms. The first was for the hard working, the loyal, the strong, ruled by King Dupain, a former Ladybug, and Queen Cheng, a former Black Cat. The second was for the wealthy, the cunning, the daring, ruled by King Agreste, a former Butterfly, and Queen Agreste, a former Peacock. The Dupain-Cheng kingdom merged the lands of the Ladybug, Black Cat, and Fox kingdoms. The Agreste kingdom merged the lands of the Turtle, Bee, and Peacock kingdoms. The Butterfly kingdom--along with most of its people--were lost in Papillon’s initial attack. The humans were only able to overcome Papillon’s reign by merging together in fidelity._

_In a show of this fidelity, the two kingdoms agreed to marry their heirs. Queen Cheng gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, and the child was blessed by the Ladybug kwami. Queen Agreste, however, could not conceive. No matter how much she and her husband tried, Queen Agreste remained barren._

_Then, a miracle was born. He was a healthy, squishy blond baby who smiled at everyone. The two kingdoms came together to celebrate._

 

* * *

 

Princess Marinette Dupain-Cheng is two years old and is bored. She and her family have been travelling across the kingdom for several days, and she’s only been let out of her carriage three times. She hasn’t seen her father since the beginning of her trip, and she’s only seen her mother once. Marinette kicks her feet out in front of her, letting them fall back against the wood beneath her seat with two thuds.

“Princess Marinette,” the Ladybug chides, “that’s not how young ladies are supposed to behave.”

Marinette pouts and crosses her arms. She whines, “I’m bored.”

“You should be happy you’re bored now,” the Black Cat says. “When we get to the castle, you won’t have time to yourself. You’ll be too busy being a princess. Everyone will be watching you.”

“Félix!” the Ladybug says, hitting his shoulder.

“What? It’s the truth.”

The Ladybug groans, rubbing her face before composing herself. “He is right. You won’t be allowed to act like this. You’ve got a reputation to uphold. Because you’re the princess--”

“--I’m the princess,” Marinette completes. Angrily, she puts her arm on the windowsill of the carriage, shoving her cheek on her fist. The Black Cat sighs and waves a hand out the window, signaling the caravan to stop. Marinette frowns, but the Black Cat opens the door and holds out his hand. Her face immediately brightens as she jumps up and follows him outside.

The doors to the other carriages open, the other travellers stepping out onto the ground for the first time in many hours. They watch the Black Cat when he speaks.

“We will camp here for tonight. Tomorrow, we will arrive in Agres.” Marinette jumps beside the Black Cat, excited. He doesn’t let go of her hand. “Someone needs to fix the back wheels on the Césaires’ carriage. Otherwise, one of them will break before we arrive. That is all.”

The servants scramble to set up camp, many of them setting up tarpaulins and fires for dinner. Marinette leads the Black Cat through the throng of people and animals. Only once does she slip out of his grasp, but the Ladybug is there to grab her. She catches the princess by the waist and picks her up, carrying her to her parents’ carriage. Before the Ladybug can knock on their door, it flies open, King Dupain chuckling as he steps out. The carriage wobbles under his movement. Behind him, Queen Cheng slips out from the carriage and spots Marinette and the Ladybug. Marinette holds out her arms to her mother. Sabine takes her from the Ladybug’s care, letting the Ladybug know she doesn’t have to be on princess-watching duty again tonight.

Sabine carries Marinette away from the noise of their party, the Black Cat following them at a distance.

“Do you know what we’re doing here, Marinette?” Sabine asks, sitting down in the grass.

Marinette pulls the grass under her hands, thinking. “It’s because I’m the princess.”

“Well, that’s partially why you’re here,” Sabine cedes. “What do you know about the Agres kingdom?”

“There’s a king and there’s a queen,” she says, her face screwing up in thought. “Oh! And there’s a baby!”

“That’s right. There’s a baby. We’re going to the Agres kingdom to celebrate that baby.”

“Is it his birthday?”

“Well, yes, but there’s another thing too.”

Marinette stops playing with the dirt, her mother’s tone too serious for her tastes.

“You remember how we told you that you would get married to a prince?”

Marinette nods. “It’s because I’m a princess. I hafta get married to a prince.”

“Well, when you grow up, you’re going to marry the Agres prince.”

Marinette blinks. “But he’s a baby.”

“Babies grow up.” Sabine pokes her daughter, making her giggle. “You were a baby once too.”  Marinette runs away from her mother’s hands, prompting her mother to get up and chase after her. Marinette’s squeals sound through the camp, lightening everyone’s mood. She trips once, but hurries back to her feet. When she tries to scramble over a small hill, Sabine catches her. She picks up her daughter, and blows her raspberries.

Walking back to the camp, Marinette calms down and rests her head on her mother’s shoulder. “Tomorrow,” Sabine begins, “you will meet your future husband. Even though he’s a baby. You’ll keep that in mind, won’t you?”

“Yes, Mommy,” Marinette yawns. She wraps her arms around Sabine’s neck. A moment later, she falls asleep. King Dupain approaches the two, kissing them both on their foreheads. Marinette scrunches her nose in her sleep.

“Are you ready for tomorrow, Tom?” Sabine asks, leaning into her husband.

“I’ll never be ready for tomorrow.” He wraps an arm around her, resting his chin on her head. “Tomorrow means that she won’t be ours anymore.”

“We’ll still be with her for the next few years.”

“I know, Sabby. I know.”

Later, the Ladybug takes the princess out of the queen’s hands. She knows she doesn’t have to watch Marinette but she knows she needs to in order for tomorrow to go smoothly. The Black Cat follows her back to their shared tent, following her inside. He is agitated. As the Black Cat, he can see the misfortunes of tomorrow. He knows something will happen tomorrow, but for the first time since the war, he cannot see it clearly. Félix runs a hand through his Lady’s hair, fearing her safety. Curled around her, he falls into a wakeful slumber.

 

* * *

 

The carriages leave at dawn. An axle on the Césaire carriage had to be replaced the previous night. Black Cat watches the rising sun from his carriage’s window. On the seat across from him, the Ladybug sleeps, her head resting against the wall, her arm against his knee. Next to him, the Princess Marinette is sprawled out on the seat, her head on his lap.

It’s moments like these that make Félix wonder what his life would have been like had the war never happened and had Plagg, the Black Cat kwami, never found him. His life would have been rather boring, but very safe. He would’ve been studying in the Black Cat kingdom’s library with his tutors, learning the ways of court because he was two steps away from being next in line to the throne. Seeing how hard Tom worked every day through the war to now, he’s glad he gave up the throne. He never would’ve been as happy as he is now, knowing Bridgette exists. She is his other half, his companion. If Plagg never found him under all that rubble, would he have met Bridgette? Would their situations have been different? Would they have been able to be a family?

Bridgette stirs, her hand hitting his knee. “Stop brooding.”

“You could feel that?”

She squints at him. “Yes. Stop brooding.”

“Alright, my Lady.” Félix smirks when she hits him again. “Go back to sleep.”

“Mmm.” Bridgette turns over on the cushion, trying to avoid the daylight. “I love you, Fé.”

“Love you too, Bri.”

The rest of their journey is silent but for low breathing. Félix stays awake, holding the princess’ hand when she grabs for it in her slumber. Something scratches at him, but no matter how he focuses, he can’t figure out what will happen. He can only see images of black and red. The princess nestles closer to Félix, he putting his black cloak over her.

Eventually, the ground changes from the uneven ground of dirt and grass to paved cobblestones. The shift wakes the two sleeping beauties in the carriage, Bridgette awaking gracefully, Marinette awaking confused. Bridgette gets to work fixing Marinette’s hair and Félix stares out the window. Music surrounds them, disjointed but loud, the people in the streets celebrating. Marinette crawls on Félix’s lap to see, staring at the colorful banners hanging from the buildings around them. The people lining the streets cheer when they spot Marinette’s head poke up from the window. She waves at them before running to the other side of the carriage, sliding up on Bridgette’s lap to poke her head out the other side.

They pass beneath a gate, the music becoming distant in the background. When they reach the other side, a new song begins playing, one that is coherent all around the caravans. Bridgette tells the princess that they are here and that she must be on her best behavior. She’s going to meet her new family.

“But I don’t wanna new family,” she pouts.

“The king and queen will still be your parents. You’re meeting your future husband’s parents while you’re here. Your future husband too. The queen told you this last night, didn’t she?” Bridgette asks.

“Yeah,” Marinette trails off.

“Can you be a good girl while we’re here?” Bridgette rests a hand on her charge’s shoulders. “I promise we’ll go home together after it’s all over.”

Marinette nods, putting on her big girl face. Félix almosts laughs. It’s a face he sees only when Marinette wants something to go her way when she’s determined to either make it go her way or do it on her own.

“Okay.” Bridgette smooths down Marinette’s hair and dress one last time. The caravan pulls to a stop around the entrance to the castle. “Be good for me, Marinette.”

“Mm’kay, Ladybug.”

The carriage door opens. Ladybug leaves first holding out a hand for Marinette. When Marinette steps out, she pauses, marvelling at the size of castle. It’s very tall, the tower spires disappearing into the clouds. The colors of purple, blue, green and yellow swirl together on the castle banners. The stone walls shimmer purple in the daylight, the fountains around the court a brilliant blue. Red, orange, and yellow flowers decorate the green garden. Marinette clings to Ladybug, staying a step behind her while they walk. When Félix steps out from the carriage, she holds out her other hand to him. He takes it, hiding her shaking fingers.

Sandwiched between the two advisors, Marinette follows her parents into the castle. Ladybug whispers what’s happening around them to Marinette.

“Over there are the kitchens. You can tell from the smell.”

“We have to go through this hallway to reach the throne room.”

“We wait here while they call our names.”

“Your parents will go before us, and then we’ll go.”

At the top of a very tall staircase stands a man in a blue and purple uniform, an amplifier hanging at his side. In his hands is a list of people. He calls their names while they go down the stairs.

“The Lord and Lady Césaire and their daughter, Alya.” The trio slip down the stairs like the other members of court before them. When they reach the bottom of the steps, a hush falls on the room below them.

“His Royal Majesty King Dupain and Her Royal Majesty Queen Cheng.” The king and queen descend the stairs hand in hand, heads held high. They stop at the feet of the thrones, greeting King and Queen Agreste. They stand next to the throne, watching the staircase.

The Black Cat pulls his hand out of Marinette’s letting her know it is almost time. He steps forward, going before the Ladybug and the princess.

“His Most Honored and Exalted Excellency Black Cat.” Black Cat sweeps his cloak behind him, hand on his sword. He can hear the hushed whispers of the people around him, this being the first time they have seen him in years. He tries to sense for the ill will he perceived the night before, but finds none, only excitement and wonder. At the foot of the throne, he bows to King and Queen Agreste, taking his place on guard next to King Dupain and Queen Cheng.

Ladybug gestures for Marinette to put her hands on her skirt and to lift it while she walks. Marinette nods, turning to face the descent.

“Her Royal Highness Princess Marinette and Her Most Honored and Exalted Excellency Ladybug.” Ladybug adjusts her hood on her head, allowing it to show her face, stands regally at the threshold of the stairs, and begins her entry. She keeps a slow pace with the princess, reminding her to keep her head high and to smile. When they reach the thrones, they curtsy and stand with the king and queen.

Marinette breaks line to look at the prince. He clutches one of his feet in his hand, his toes wriggling. His other fist is in his mouth. His hair sticks up every whichway. When he see’s Marinette’s face, he gurgles, removing his hand to grab at her hair. Marinette scrunches her nose.

Queen Agreste walks up to her and picks up the child. He giggles in her arms, reaching for her hair. “His name is Adrien,” she says, kneeling at Marinette’s feet.

“Adrien?” she repeats.

The queen nods, asking, “Would you like to hold him?”

Marinette breathes in a surprised gasp, nodding, “Yes!”

She holds out her arms as Queen Agreste transfers Adrien to her arms. Adrien stares at Marinette, eyes wide. Marinette doesn’t breathe, wondering what he will do next. He sticks his slobbery hand against her face, giggling. Marinette smiles, her heart pounding, and hugs him closer. “I love him.”

The people in the throne room erupt in a cheer, startling Marinette. She forgot they were there.

“I’m glad, Marinette,” Mrs. Agreste says, returning to the throne.

King Agreste steps forward, announcing, “Let the festivities commence!”

The people in the castle cheer, the musicians playing an upbeat tune. They dance around before the royals, a small line forming in front of Marinette and Adrien. Marinette sits between the two sets of thrones, Queen Agreste to her right and her mother to her left. Adrien rests in her lap, tugging on her hair. The line in front of her bows and wishes her and Adrien a blessed future before moving on.

When Adrien fusses, Queen Agreste takes him out of Marinette’s arms and whispers something to the king. She sets Adrien in his cradle while King Agreste claps his hands twice, silencing the guests. Black Cat steps forward from the other advisors, drawing the attention of the crowd.

“The hour grows late,” he says. “It is time to present our blessings to the prince. We can only give him one each.” Black Cat steps back into the line, allowing the others to go before him.

The Turtle steps up first, leaning heavily on a cane. “Young prince,” he begins, “you will eventually lead a continent. Your people can only hope that your rule will be just. For that, I give to you the gift of wisdom so that you may learn from others and listen to them humbly.” The Turtle sets his hand on Adrien’s forehead, a green light filling the room before dissipating.

The Fox replaces the Turtle. “Young kitt,” she starts, “There are many who will try to deceive you. Therefore, my gift to you will be cunning. You will be able to discern truths from lies and know who your friends are.” The Fox lifts her flute to her lips and plays a sharp tune. The room turned orange before the color flashes away to normal.

The Peacock approaches the cradle next. “Little chick, while telling who your enemies and friends are from their words are important, what is more important is making friends. I give you the gift of beauty, so that your appearance will enchant and charm strangers and place them on your side.” She flicks her fan at Adrien, blue dust falling on it.

Ladybug steps forward. She holds her hand out to the prince, stroking his forehead. “Hello, bug.”

Before she can continue, a purple orb appears in the middle of the room. The people near it back away and butterflies shoot out of it, all a pale lavender. They coalesce into a long pillar. Flashing in a purple hue, the butterflies disappear, a man standing in their place. In his hands is a staff, a large purple gem on top. Inside, there is a faint outline of a large butterfly, its wings drooped.

“Well, isn’t this interesting.”

Ladybug turns, shielding Adrien.

“Here we have the royalty--” Papillon’s gaze dances over the kings and queens, lingering on Marinette. “--the nobility, the gentry--” He stops, staring at the five gathered advisors. “The rabble.

“So many people here. It’s a wonder I wasn’t invited.”

“You weren’t wanted,” Ladybug states, hand resting on her cloaked weapon.

Papillon puts a finger to his lips in contemplation. “Not wanted? What an awkward situation. You see, I was lead to believe that all Miraculous were to be here to bless the child. In fact, because I wasn’t able to make it to the Princess’, I have two blessings to give.

“The first is for the Princess. I find the beauty given to the Princess is nowhere near what it should be. Princesses require their beauty rest, no?” Papillon flicks his hands, conjuring a black butterfly. “Princess, you shall grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know you. The next time you sleep, you shall receive your beauty rest, but you will never wake again and there you will die.” He sends the butterfly off to Marinette.

Ladybug brings out her yo-yo and throws it at the butterfly, trying to catch it, but it’s knocked away by Black Cat’s baton; he tried destroying the butterfly. The two weapons become entangled and fly across the room. Marinette, not understanding the danger of the situation, leaves her seat to look at the pretty butterfly. Ladybug dives at Marinette, pushing her out of the way before the butterfly can land on her hand. Instead, the butterfly lands on Ladybug’s shoulder and merges with her, cursing Ladybug instead of Marinette.

“And now for the Prince.”

The Fox swings her flute at Papillon, but he disperses into butterflies and reappears at the top of the stairs, away from everyone. The Peacock throws one of her fans at him, but he dodges, leaving the fan in the wall behind him.

“The Prince will too grow in wisdom and charm, but before the sun sets on his 16th birthday, he will prick his finger on a spindle of a spinning wheel and die.” Papillon releases another black butterfly and sends it to Adrien. The wielders of the Miraculous scramble to catch it before it reaches him, but they fail. The butterfly lands on Adrien’s cheek, faintly discoloring it. Papillon cackles and disappears in another purple light. Adrien cries.

Queen Agreste stands, stumbling over to her son. Black Cat helps up Ladybug, letting her lean on him.

“Please,” the Queen whispers. “There must be something you can do to save my son. _Please_.”

Ladybug shakes her head, breathing heavily. “My magic isn’t strong enough to undo the curse. Being cursed, Papillon’s powers are too great for me to handle. But I still have a gift to give.” She steps away from Black Cat and kneels before Adrien’s cradle. “Sweet Prince.” She hums. “Not in death, but in sleep, the prophecy you shall keep. Not in death, but awake, when true love’s kiss the spell shall break.” A red light flickers through the room, swirling around Adrien. When it dies down, Ladybug tries to stand, but falls forward. Black Cat lifts her, holding her to his side.

  
“Your last gift, Adrien, is from me,” Black Cat announces, angry at the situation. “I mark you, Adrien Agreste. I mark you to one day be my equal and to replace me. I mark you as the next harbinger of destruction, commander of the unlucky. I mark you. When the time comes, you will know and you will find me. _I mark you._ ” The lights blow out in the room, turning it pitch. When the servants relight the candles, the advisors and the Princess are missing.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are nice. Comments are better. They both let me know you want more. However, if you want to see me write more, then you can watch me stream it at https://picarto.tv/PrincessofHarte .
> 
> Edit: The reason the Bee doesn't show up is because she is currently too young to travel and does not know how to give blessings. She will be seen in the future.


End file.
